Snippets of Lucy
by Kates89
Summary: This is my attempt at Madison Bellow's shuffle challenge, I'm hoping I've done it right, the character I chose was Lucy!


**So the lovely Madison Bellows set me this challenge, I'm hoping that I've done it right, all I did was edited each one for spelling/Punctuation mistakes and added Lucy's age after each one :) Let me know what you think :)**

**Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me. (14 year old)**

Lucy sat on the bleachers at school watching him, he was with her. Why? She didn't understand she wore a stupidly short skirt and her face was plastered in make up.

He turned and smiled at Lucy giving her a little wave, she smiled back blushing slightly.

One day you will realise she's no good for you, Lucy thought as she watched them walk off to the changing room.

Lucy had known Luke since they were in kindergarten they had always made each other laugh and she could always tell what he was thinking and visa versa, yet when they started high school he had completely ditched her for Megan.

**Glee cast – Don't Stop Belivin' (16 year old)**

Lucy smiled when the song came on the radio as she made herself a hot chocolate. She always related this song to her parents, her mother being a small town girl and her father a city boy.

She danced across the kitchen to get the whipped cream from the fridge to put on the top of her hot chocolate.

While she was in the fridge she heard a laugh, peering round the door she saw her father stood in the door way "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you dancing across the kitchen" he laughed.

She blushed "You shouldn't spy on me Dad"

"Why not? I love watching you dance"

"because it's embarrassing" Lucy told him as she made her way back to her cup with the cream.

"Well I don't think so, I think it's sweet that you love this song so much you are willing to dance to it across the kitchen"

**Glee cast - Don't Rain On My Parade. (11 years old)**

Lucy stormed up to her bedroom, with Lindsay coming after her "Lucy what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong Mom, I had it all planned the perfect project for science class and Hayley had to go and do the same thing as me didn't she?" Lucy said flopping on her bed

"What's wrong with that?" Lindsay asked sitting next to her.

"Well she went first didn't she? So I looked totally stupid going up and doing the same thing. The teacher thought her idea was brilliant"

"Which meant he must of thought yours was too"

"No, he just thought I copied her" Lucy sighed burying her head in her pillow.

**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (8 years old)**

Lucy laughed as she snuggled up on the couch with Stella "This is really your favourite film?"

"Yep" Stella replied

"I like the singing" Lucy told her "Chitty bang bang" she attempted to sing along with the film.

Stella smiled and Lucy's attempt "So close Luce"

"You do it" Lucy told her looking up at her expectantly

"chitty chitty bang bang, we love you, and chitty, in chitty pretty chitty bang bang..."

**Dean Martin - Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow. (5 year old)**

Lucy looked out the window, the clouds were thick and heavy. She looked up hoping that the the snow would just fall already. Lindsay had told her it would snow today that the sky looked ready for it so Lucy had been sat by the window for the past hour just waiting for the first flake to fall.

Slowly one flake, then two, then three began to fall "Mummy Mummy" Lucy squealed from the arm chair "It's snowing it's snowing" she jumped off the chair and ran to the hallway.

"Where you going?" Lindsay asked making her way into the living room

"To make a snow man" Lucy told her putting her pink wellie boot on.

"I'm not sure there is another snow yet Luce" Lindsay laughed.

**Grease – Summer Nights (17 years old)**

Lucy sat on the bench with her friend Rosie "What did you do over the summer Luce?" Rosie asked.

"I went to Long island with my parents" Lucy smiled a knowing smile

"I know that smile" Rosie said excitedly "You met someone"

"I might have done" Lucy replied blushing

"Tell me all about him"

"There's not much to say, he was cute, tall, dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, but it was just a summer fling Rose"

"That doesn't matter, I still wanna know all about it, what did you do together?"

"We went bowling, went swimming in the sea, made sandcastles, nothing exciting"

"Luce, that is super exciting, I can't belive you met someone, what was his name?"

"Jake" Lucy smiled.

**Glee Cast – Somewhere Over The Rainbow (18 months)**

Danny rocked 18 month old Lucy asleep in his arms, she was full of cold and was finding it hard to settle "shhh Lucy girl, sleep and you'll feel all better"

Lucy carried on whimpering, her blue eyes watching her father.

"You want me to sing it, don't you? Okay but only for you" he told her then began to sing Lucy's favourite song 'Somewhere over the rainbow'

after five minutes of singing and rocking her Lucy finally gave in and fell asleep. Danny carefully placed her in her cot, tucking her in he whispered "I love you Lucy" before making his way down stairs.

**Nickelback – Rock Star. (3 years old)**

Lucy came down the stairs with her pink feather boa round her neck, a pair of Danny's sunglasses on and a tiara on her head. She walked across the living room and picked up her little plastic pink guitar that was by the TV "Ladies and Gentlemens, welcome to my show" she shouted to no one in particular.

Danny came I when he heard her voice, he smiled watching her from the door way. She strummed on her guitar and sang 'Twinkle twinkle little star' after she finished she took a bow "Thank you, Thank you very much"

"What'cha doing Luce?" he asked making his presence known.

"I'm being a rock star Daddy" she told him "Wanna come to one of my shows?"

"I'd love to" Danny smiled sitting down on the couch.

Lucy started to strum her guitar again while singing 'old mac donald had a farm'

**Priscilla Queen of the Desert – True Colours (6 years old)**

Lucy sighed as she excited the elevator on the lab floor with Lindsay, Stella saw them and went over "What's wrong Luce?" she asked seeing Lucy's sad face.

"People at school have been a little mean to her" Lindsay replied.

"Oh Lucy" Stella said picking her up "Don't let them make you sad"

"But they said I was short" Lucy pouted.

"So what if your are Luce? You've got so many more amazing factors about you, you are funny, smart, caring, loving, Don't let them put you down"

Lucy nodded "It still makes me sad though Auntie Stella"

"I know it does Luce, but listen you smile okay, and if you're ever feeling sad or angry again you know where I am don't you? Get Mummy to ring me and I'll make you feel better"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Stella's neck "I love you"

"I love you too Luce"

**Wicked - Popular (4 years old)**

"Mummy let me make you prettier" Lucy smiled carrying her little box of kiddie make up over to Lindsay

Lindsay laughed "Okay" smiled tucking her hair behind her ears. "What are you going to do?"

"Lip stick first" Lucy told her taking the red lipstick from the box and carefully applying it to Lindsay's lips "Beautiful"

"What's next?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy rummaged around her box "Eye stuff" she replied pulling out some purple eye shadow and applying it to Lindsay's eye lids.

"How am I looking?" Lindsay asked.

"Amazing Daddy will love it" Lucy smiled "Wanna see?"

Lindsay nodded and Lucy ran off to grab the hand held mirror from the bathroom, she ran back and held it up to show Lindsay.

"See pretty" Lucy smiled proudly.

"Oh Luce it's... different" Lindsay said looking at her thick purple eyes and bright red lips.


End file.
